Nack The Weasel The One Who They Call Crusher
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Nack is hired to go after a dangerous bounty hunter mainly known as "Crusher". Will Nack be able to catch him or not! Note: Nack's perspective, he's telling the story! Reviews PLEASE!
1. 1 Hired to Capture the Dangerous Hunter

**Nack The Weasel**

**In**

**The Hunter Who They Call Crusher**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka WeaselSilver24**

NOTE: Nack The Weasel (Fang) and his airbike "The Marvelous Queen" is (C) copyrighted to Sega and Archie Comics. Lance "Crusher" Doberman Pinscher, Fat Jack The Cat, Skinny The Cat, Brick The Cat, Cyber Eye, Stabbers town, The Ratty Shack bar, Mat The Rat, this story, and idea are mine. By the way, this story is written in Nack's perspective. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 - Hired to Capture the Dangerous Hunter

Here at my apartment, minding my business when suddenly the phone rings, and I go to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Yeah, are you the bounty hunter known as Nack The Weasel?" he replies.

"Yes, I'm Nack," I answered. "Who's this?" I asked him.

"I go by Cyber Eye, but you can call me Cyber," he answered.

I find his name very odd, why is he named that?

"Uh! Alright, Cyber. What's your case?" I asked.

"Have you heard of a bounty hunter by the name of 'Crusher'?" Cyber questioned.

I thought for a minute, and then replied "No, I don't believe I've heard of any bounty hunters, or anyone by that name before,"

"Well, I was being trained by this Crusher Doberman Pinscher guy to be a bounty hunter as well, and I been working with him for about a year too," Cyber explaned.

Heheh! This Cyber Eye guy who is talking to me, sounded very young to be a bounty hunter of any kind.

"Okay, go on," I replied.

"Well, it turns out he's no good at all. He's ripped out half of my payment, he's beaten up me and few other bounty hunters he's trained in the past," Cyber explained.

I'm getting very bored, this guy sounds young, and he's complaining to me about some bounty hunter beaten up some other bounties, and ripping off half his money. I wonder if this Cyber Eye guy did any work at all? However, I'm still listenin' to what he has to say...

"Listen, I know I'm probably not worth your time, and the amount I'm going to pay you is also probably not going to be the greatest either," said Cyber.

No I have to agree, he is probably not going to be able offer to enough to take on... but then again I have nothing else better to do... So...

"Okay, what are you willing to pay me? And what do you want me to do with this Crusher guy?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm wanting you to capture him, he is wanted by the sheriff, the police, and some other bounty hunters. And the money part, well, I'll pay you two thousand... It's all I can afford," said Cyber.

Two thousand dollars! Two thousand dollars to capture this so-call dangerous bounty hunter, I would expect a lot more than that, but then again... I have nothin' else to do, and if I don't feel like it's worth goin' through I can just get out of it.

"Yeah, I suppose if that's all you got, I can take you on that deal...,"

I tell him. "Do you know where this Crusher hunter hangs out?" I asked Cyber.

There is a pause, and then he asks. "Um! Well, I know he works in Stabbers town... have you heard of that area?"

"Yeah, I know that area, and where it is," I replied.

"Okay, good, because that's where Crusher hangs at, I think. I know he works for a guy named _Fat __Jack_," said Cyber.

"Heheh! Oh yeah, that will definitely help me out!" I replied to him.

"I've actually done a few jobs for the old fat cat before... "Where and when do you want to pay me?" I asked.

"Uh! After you have caught him I'll pay you, and I guess at an old warehouse building. Just pass the gray building where Fat Jack works. Is that okay?" Cyber replied.

"Sounds fine. It's a deal," I told Cyber.

"Great! Thanks, I appreciate it!" he replied and hangs up.

I hang up the phone and think to myself with a grin. 'This may very well come easy, to the point I won't mind too much on the price,'

I decide I have nothin' better to do, and there's no reason why not start right now. So, I get up from my chair, take the keys to my airbike the "_Marvelous Queen_", and leave my apartment. Once I get to the parkin lot, I get on my bike start it up, and ride on out of here to Stabbers town.

-----

I get to Stabbers town, I'm headin' at an old gray building where Fat Jack the Cat lives. However, I suddenly find two guys in the middle of the road blocking my way to Fat Jack's. They all are wearing t-shirts, and jeans. And from the looks of it, they aren't too happy to see me passing through...

So, I stop to see why I can't pass on through this dangerous town.

"Hey! What's going here? What's the hold-up?" I asked, very curiously.

"Hey, weasel-boy where do you think your going?" the first one asked.

"None of your business," I said firmly.

"Nice ride you got there, mind if we have it for a while?" asked the second guy.

I start getting a bad feeling that this guys are up to no good.

"No. I don't have the time for this, move aside or else!" I replied getting irritated.

"Well, that's too bad, because you are going to wish you had handed over your ride... fool!" said the first one.

After he said that, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly something hits me from behind, and I black-out. Not knowing what has happen, but the two guys are probably takin' my airbike.

-----

End of Chapter 1.


	2. 2 Looking for the Dangerous Hunter

CHAPTER 2 - Looking for the Dangerous Hunter

"N-N-Nack! N-Nack! W-wake up!" I heard someone say, as I can feel my head start to pound with pain. Everything is black for the moment, but I can recognize good ol' Skinny's voice.

"D-do you t-think he's o-okay, Brick?" stuttered Skinny.

"Heh! Yeah, sure, he'll be fine. That goof ball almost always gets wracked in someway or another, but you don't see him going down permanently," replied Brick.

Heh! Heh! Heh! Yep, Brick is definitely right about that one. Skinny and Brick are both Fat Jack's henchmen. Skinny is always clumsy and stutters when he talks. Fat Jack is always nagging after Skinny to eat more because he's on the "_skinny_" side. Then you got the big muscled cat Brick, who is not always very bright, but he can pack quite a punch when fighting. Heh! Heh! I know because I once made him mad, and Brick tossed one of his punches at me. Which I quickly learned Brick has a bit of a temper that you have to watch out for.

Well anyway, I finally start to get my senses and strength together, and start to wake up.

"Uh! H-hey! L-look he's w-w-waking up," stuttered Skinny.

"Yeah, so he is!" replied Brick. "Hey Nack! It's about time you come around to consciousness, I was getting rather tired of waiting on you," said Brick.

I manage to sit up, rubbing the back of my head. I could feel a bump on my head where those varmints hit me, and if I'm not mistakin' they took my airbike.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked Brick rather hardish.

"This town isn't some place you can just pop-up for a little fun visit you know!" said Brick.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think a particular fat cat may have some answers to a bounty I'm after," I replied to him.

"Well, pretty risky if you ask me... He might not give you the answers, or may not have them," Brick said.

"I came here, and I'm not turnin' back now! So that's the risk I'll have'ta take!" I replied back.

"Um! A-are y-you okay?" asked Skinny.

"Heh! Yeah, sure, I'm fine. But I gotta go after them three varmints who stole my airbike," I said as start to get up off the hard concrete ground, and dust myself off.

"Don't worry about that, I clobbered those idiots. See, over there," said Brick as he points to a pole with three guys lookin' pretty beat up. Heh! I must say, Brick did a good job beating up them there varmints!

"Nice job! I don't think they will be going anywhere soon!" I commented. "Where's my airbike at?" I asked.

"Over behind you, I parked over close to Fat Jack's building," replied Brick.

I turn around to see and sure enough there it is. Parked in front of the gray building. So, we walked over to the building, and went inside.

Now, I have been in this run down town and this building before, and there's one thing to say about it. And it's this: it's very dangerous here. You are better off staying away from here because there are theives, criminals, gangs, and it's filthy down here as well.

We go up the stairs to get to the second floor, since the elevator doesn't work here. This building is about five stories up... Heh! Heh! It's a good thing the fat cat Jack isn't all the way up on the fifth floor, otherwise poor Skinny might get the name _bones_ instead.

We walk down the hallway until we reach a big door with a piece of paper sticking to it that says: _Fat __Jack The Cat's Office_. Brick knocks on the door.

"Hey boss! Nack The Weasel want's to see you!" said Brick through the door.

"Nack?!? What does he want? I'm busy right now! Tell him to come back later!" Fat Jack shouted back.

"Oh yeah, doing what? Playin' with your thumbs ol' Jackie boy?!" I replied.

You can just about guarantee Fat Jack isn't busy at all, he may usually be eating or sleeping considering there isn't really any work to really do.

I could hear Fat Jack growl through the door, which I know he did not appreciate me calling him that, but he knows he has nothing better to do. He just doesn't wanna deal with me unless he needs me. I could hear the two henchmen cats' low groans of "Oh-no!" Heh! Heh! They know I can't help aggravate Fat Jack, besides I'll get off his case about this so-call bad bounty hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, fine! Come in!" he said in a gruff mad like voice.

So we go into his office, I could see Fat Jack didn't look too happy to see me.

"Don't call me '_Jackie boy_' again or you won't be getting any more jobs from me again! You hear me?!" exclaimed Fat Jack.

"Heheh! Oh don't take it so personal Fat Jack, but you know you don't have anything else to do here," I replied.

"Yeah, well, that maybe true, but one of these days you may be wrong, and you might find yourself getting a punch from Brick over there!" exclaimed Fat Jack.

I notice to the right Brick looks down at me with a grin, and to the left Skinny is shaking with fear.

"Well anyway, I suppose since you are already here. I guess I better find out what you want then... So spill it," he said now more calm.

"Well, a client has hired me to go after a bounty hunter, and my client claims that this bounty hunter works for you," I explained

"Have you heard this bounty hunter by the name '_Crusher_'?" I asked.

"Hmmm!..." Fat Jack thought for a moment and then says...

"No, I don't believe I've heard any bounty hunters by the name

'_Crusher_'... sorry," he replied.

"But boss--"

"But we hope you can find this 'Crusher' guy... Good luck!" said Fat Jack as he intercepted what Brick was about say as if he is hiding the fact of knowing where Crusher is. I'm gettin' a funny feelin' that he is hiding the truth, but that's okay go ahead and hide it... I'll find it out one way or another...

"Eh! Yeah, okay, sure... I think I'll just take myself on outta here, and go over to _The_ _Ratty Shack_ and see if can't find answers there," I replied.

"Would any of you two like to join me?" I asked the two henchmen.

"N-n-no t-thank you, N-Nack," stuttered Skinny.

"Uh! Sorry I'll pass, thanks anyway," replied Brick.

"Eh! Okay, suit yerself then," I said as I tilt my hat and walk out of Fat Jack office.

-----

I got out of Fat Jack's building, got on my airbike and went on to a bar know as the "_Ratty Shack_". A place that I don't go very often because of this town. Inside, customers here and there sittin' at tables, and some sittin' at the counter all drinkin'.

Speaking of counter, I see the owner of this joint... Or should I say the _rat_ of this joint! Heh! heh! It's kinda obvious when you think of the name Ratty Shack that a rat may own it, and this rat does.

His name is Mat, he has a tendency to have good information when I'm after a crook that comes across this area, but the trouble is that Mat doesn't give out the info that easily. Which means, he doesn't like seein' me comin' down here, and I about have to get close to fight him to get the answers out of him.

Well, as I'm standin' here I just adjusted my hat down a bit so my eyes glowin' out from the brim. Mat drying a glass with a towel, suddenly see me, and from the look of it he doesn't look to happy to see me.

So, I walk up to the counter, and as I do I can hear him growlin' with anger. Everyone sitting around the counter notices me and Mat, and probably are wondering what's up with Mat lookin' mad.

"You!... What are you doing here punk! I thought I told you to never come around here again!" said Mat annoyed.

"Yeah, you did say that, but I'm back again! Because you seem to have the answers that I need that no one else has or don't want to hand out, but you seem to be hard to get with the info I'm always lookin' for," I said.

"Yeah, well... Too bad, don't care, get out or else!" listed Mat.

"So why don't you make it easy on yourself and just give me the answers. Otherwise, yer gonna feel my side of wrath, and I don't think ya wanna to do that, Mat," I said firmly.

"Oh really... Well you are going to feel my wrath if YOU don't get your stupid mug out of here in a minute!" he replied getting more upset.

"I'll get outta here after these few questions. Have you seen any doberman pinscher by the name of _Crusher_? My client claims that he works for Fat Jack The Cat?" I asked.

"No, I don't know any doberman pinschers by the name of Crusher, and don't care to know or help you punk!" Mat replied."Now, GET OUT OUT OF HERE!!" he yelled.

Well, two guys comes up to me, about ready to throw me outta here. News for them, I wasn't about be toss out of here just yet, so I pull my stun gun and zap them both down.

"HEY! What do you think you are?! Punk!" Mat exclaimed.

As the two guys lays there on the floor, I come up to Mat with my gun pointing at him.

"Listen here, I came all the way for some answers, and I intend to get some. Now, are you going to give me the answers or am I gonna have to give you a taste of my stun gun!" I said strongly.

Mat paused for a moment. "A few dobermans comes in here, one of them comes in couple times a week... One is black, one is brown, and that is all I'm giving you punk!" Mat said.

Ha! Yeah right! Some help you are, for all I know is either one of these doberman pinschers could be the one I'm looking for. This is getting me already aggravated, to the point if a good piece of reliable info don't come out soon. I may dump this deal with this Cyber Eye guy.

"Fine! If that's the way you want to play it, then I guess I'm outta here," I said dissatisfied.

So I left the place, feeling like I didn't get very much of anything out of that. As I'm about to get on my airbike, I spot a piece of folded paper between the windshield wipers. I take it and open it up. It says:

_Hey! After you have read this, tear this_

_paper up. And if you for any reason figure _

_out who just gave you this information and_

_word gets out. I will personally break you_

_and that's no joke! The guy you are looking_

_for goes to this bar here, he is a "black"_

_doberman pinscher. I've taped a photo under_

_your airbike, maybe this will help you._

_Good luck and don't let word get out please._

_B.T.C._

Heh! Well, what ya know, and just when I was about to drop this little case. Someone decides give out little information, and I take it that it's thanks to "_Brick The Cat_".

'Don't worry Brick, I won't let word get out," I thought in my mind as I tear up the paper good and throw in the air. I bend down to my air bike, and reach underneath until I could feel the taped picture. Once I found it, I peeled it off. I look at it the picture, and from what I can tell is that you wouldn't really wanna meet with up him in a dark alley.

-----

End of Chapter 2


	3. 3 Captured Bounty, Escaped Bounty

CHAPTER 3 - Captured Bounty, Escaped Bounty

As I get on my airbike, one of the guys that I stunned comes out of the bar. I figure I better get on outta here, before they get me and beat me. However, I quickly learn that I'm wrong about the "beat me up" part.

"Hey weasel! Someone is calling for you on the phone, better hurry up and get it before Mat hangs it up!" he said to me.

So I quickly get off my airbike and dart off back into the Ratty Shack. I take the telephone on the counter and see that Mat is not looking too pleased to see me back once again.

"Don't take long... Punk," Mat growled.

I nodded. "Hello?" I said.

"Uh! Nack? This is Cyber, I just learned something about Crusher from a few of my buddies. One: this guy puts little listening bugs into other bounty hunters that he trains, and it's possible that I maybe bugged too," he explaned.

Okay, now he's just being down right ridiculous, come on! Bounty hunters don't put listening bugs into weapons, get reasonable here!

"Look, quit pulling my leg! I'm having a hard time believing some of the things you have giving me," I replied.

"Well, I--" Cyber Eye stops suddenly. I hear somekind of loud crash in the background, then I hear someone in the background as well...

"You idiot! What do you think you are doing?! Are you talking to some cop?!"

"No, I'm not to talking to--"

"Give me that phone you half wit echidna!" I quickly get an idea that it is Crusher and that just maybe I'm wrong on the "listening bug" thing.

"Who is this?!" he exclaimed nearly yelled.

"Nack The Weasel," I replied. "You wouldn't be by chance be Crusher?" I asked.

"You... I've heard about you... You Fang-stinkin' little weasel, and you know what?... I don't like you at all, and you are not going to catch me!" Crusher replied and hangs up.

Well, now what? My bounty is around, but where? He's sures not here and not sure anyone here is going to help me (especially Mat). So, as I turn to go, someone hands me a piece of folded paper. Then whispesrs into my ear to get out, and that the note will tell the rest that I need to know. Then he runs out of the bar, and I leave as well before I get kick out.

I get on my airbike and start it up. I open the paper and I notice at the bottom it's signed by _B.T.C_. again. I don't know anyone by those initials, but it's possible that it is Brick, I can't prove it for sure though. But he has given me the address to Cyber Eye's place, and Crusher's! I don't believe how Brick is help me this way, when he can very easily get into trouble!

So, I drive off to Cyber Eye's place, and hope that I'll run into Crusher in time. It took me about fifteen minutes to get there, but as I drove up to Cyber's place. I see what may be my client, for he looks beat up. A brownish echidna, looking pretty badly beaten up, bleeding and bruised. It appears that he has implanted mechanical eye, probably how he got the nickname _Cyber Eye_.

"Uuhh!... You just miss Crusher five minutes ago... and I've no clue where he's going to," Cyber said.

"Don't worry, I've got another idea where he possibly could be goin' to," I replied.

"Great!...Don't worry about me, I'll be alright... Really," he assured.

I drive off to Crusher's place, in hopes of finding him in time to get him. Once I got there, I saw him getting into his truck. So I quickly park my vehicle behind his so he couldn't escape, and I quickly get off my airbike. I grab my stun gun, he jumps out of his truck, and starts to running.

"Hold it right there Crusher!" I exclaimed to Crusher as I hold my gun firmly.

"Or else what?! Stupid weasel!" he replied as he runs.

I run after him, still having the gun in my hand. "Or else this will happen!" I answered as I stunned him, and he yelps in pain as he lands on the ground.

"Ooww!... Urgh!... You, I'll make you pay for that!" he growled.

I grin at him, feeling satisfied to have got him. "Yeah, sure you will,"

-----

I turned Crusher over to the sheriffs, and they gave me a reward of five thousand dollars. Which reminds me of the payment that I need to pick up from Cyber Eye. I wonder if he is doing any better after that fight with Crusher?

Get on my airbike, start it up, and drive off. As I'm driving on the road, I spot Cyber Eye at a parking lot of a gas station, it looks like he was waiting for me. So I drive into the parking lot to meet up with him. noticed some bruises, and bandages from his encounter with Crusher.

"Hey Nack, I figured I would catch you through here. I have your payment here in this envelope, I'm sorry I don't have more," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks, don't worry about it," I replied. Then I asks. "Are you still going be a bounty hunter?"

"Uh! After what happened, I don't really think so. I'll look around for something to do," he replied.

"Heheh! Sounds good to me, Cyber,"

-----

Three weeks later, I was watching the news, not thinking anything about Crusher. When suddenly I heard these words:

"Lance, also known as _Crusher_ Doberman Pinscher has escape from jail,"

I was surprised to hear that he escaped like that, after the trouble of going to that dangerous town known as Stabbers town. But it looks like it's back to the chase with him again, and maybe next time when I catch him he won't get out.

THE END!


End file.
